


Our Kingdom

by luvshitomi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Betrayal?, F/F, I dont know how to tag, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvshitomi/pseuds/luvshitomi
Summary: Where in the peaceful Kingdom of IZ welcomes three foreign girls into the kingdom, not knowing that the three girls would play a big part in the kingdom's future.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Honda Hitomi/Jo Yuri, Kang Hyewon/Miyawaki Sakura, Kim Minju/Yabuki Nako, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Kudos: 11





	Our Kingdom

A cannonball rushed overhead of a small girl, her eyes full of fear as the place she grew up in getting attacked wasn’t something that was expected.

“Nako-chan! Come over here!” A girl with long black hair called the shorter girl.

“Sakura-chan,” Nako whispered under her breath. The girl immediately ran over to her, almost tripping after getting up too fast.

Sakura opened her arms for Nako, gesturing to Nako for a hug as she noticed the younger girl was scared. Nako wrapped her arms around the older girl, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her hometown erupt into flames.

“Where’s Hii-chan?” Sakura asked the frightened girl.

“Hitomi...” Nako’s eyes widened. “I thought she was with you.”

The girls looked at each other, Sakura starting to get frightened as the youngest of their trio was missing. Osaka Guards were marching past the shed they were hiding in. Without letting go of the smaller girl, Sakura closed the door to try and hide as best as they could. If they were captured, they would be taken prisoner of the attacking kingdom. That’s not something they would want.

As they listened to the in-sync footsteps of the guards, they heard yelling from a girl.

Hitomi.

“Let me go!” The girl sounded like she was crying.

“Keep your mouth shut or we’ll force you to,” One guard snarled.

The guards stopped somewhat in front of the shed Nako and Sakura were hiding in, giving the girls a chance to see their friend.

Sakura crawled forward, peaking through one of the cracks in the walls of the shed, There she saw Hitomi, sitting on the ground with a few more people. Hitomi made eye contact with Sakura, the younger girl’s eyes widening at the sight of the older. Nako crawled forward to where Sakura was, tapping her shoulder to get the girl’s attention.

“Kkura-chan is she—“

Sakura turned to face Nako with an angry look on her face as the view of Hitomi being captured angered her.

“Y-Your eyes. Your hair too,” Nako stuttered. “They changed color.”

“So did yours,” Sakura whispered. Her eyes were now red and her long black hair now had blonde tips. “We have to save Hii-chan. You know her powers aren’t as developed as ours are.”

“B-But, we can’t control our powers that well,” Nako stuttered, scared that the guards would be able to hear her. She hadn’t noticed her eyes and hair turned changed colors.

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Sakura spoke, sparks of electricity starting to form in her hands. “We have to help her.”

Nako nodded, her fear pushed aside and replaced by a determination to help.

Sakura grabbed Nako’s hand and led her to another exit that the shed had. Once they went outside, they saw the Lord’s home, on fire with a large hole in the wall. Outside of the lord’s home were guards of the attacking Kingdom and the Lord of Sakura, Nako, and Hitomi’s village on his knees with his hands tied behind his back.

“Don’t you know who she is?!”

Nako’s attention was drawn back to where Hitomi was being held. A man was yelling at the guards, trying to warn them about Hitomi’s identity.

“Someone that is not important,” A guard answered, raising his sword to the man's throat. “Now I advise you to stop speaking as it was the King’s orders to kill anyone on sight if they do not follow our orders.”

“You fool,” Another man spat. “This young lady is the daughter of The Wind Mage.”

The guards laughed, looking at Hitomi with a smile on their faces.

“Your sister’s dead, you know that right?” One guard laughed in her face.

Hitomi’s expression changed from a fear-filled one to a blank one, her mouth hanging open a little. Slowly, her eyes turned red. The temperature changed noticeably a few degrees higher, making it hotter. The Osaka Guards were surprised, not expecting the girl to use her power as they assumed it wasn’t very powerful. Especially since it was the youngest of the family using powers. Sakura and Nako noticed that the ropes that held her hands behind her back had burned off, setting her hands free. Flames were dancing in Hitomi’s hands as her hair changed from brown to pink.

“My sister is what?” Hitomi asked, taking a step closer to the guards. The Osaka Guards took a step backward, fearing something would happen to them.

“My sister can’t defend herself as I can! Why didn’t you attack me instead of her?!” Hitomi yelled in anger, brokenness.

Instead of her father's powers going to the eldest of his children as it usually would with mages, it went to the youngest, leaving the older two siblings powerless. It surprised everyone in their family, but none knew that Hitomi had a dangerous power.

Hitomi raised a hand, summoning a fireball, and was readying herself to attack. Before anything could happen, Sakura sent out bolts of lightning to the guards, shocking them. It was enough to make them faint, but not kill them. Nako moved to set the villagers free, while Sakura went to hold Hitomi, trying to calm the younger girl down.

“Hii-chan,” Sakura wrapped her arms around the girl. “You have to relax. You know how destructive your powers can get.”

Nako approached the pair cautiously, not wanting to trigger Hitomi.

“Everything is going to be okay, Hii,” Nako said in a soothing voice.

Hitomi leaned her head on Sakura’s shoulder, making the older girls think that she calmed down.

They were wrong.

Sakura felt Hitomi cry against her shoulder, making the older girl start to tear up. Sakura always teared up if one of the other girls cried. The only soft spot she had was for Nako and Hitomi.

“We have to get out of here, before everything starts getting worse,” Nako whispered into Sakura’s ear, flinching a little as an Osaka Mage cast a harming spell a little behind them, causing some of the Tokyo guards to fall in pain.

The Tokyo guards were fighting in the favor of the three girls’ village, as it was too small to have their own Three Mages. Sakura, Nako, and Hitomi’s fathers were indeed The Three Mages of Tokyo, but their families lived in a smaller town near Tokyo to help protect them. That didn’t seem to matter as now their village was being attacked along with the rest of Tokyo.

Sakura helped Hitomi onto her back as she noticed the younger girl was still crying and was probably tired. The air was still thick and humid due to Hitomi’s power that hasn’t gone back to its normal state as Hitomi was still distressed at the loss of her sister.

“My dad has to be around here somewhere,” Nako said, leading the trio away from the shed. “Maybe if we find him, he’ll know where your father is and they’ll tell us what to do.”

The girls spent a few minutes running around, trying their best to avoid danger, but even that was a little impossible as everywhere they ran was destruction.

“Dad!” Sakura called her father, seeing him send multiple rocks to an Osaka Mage. Next to him was Nako’s father, sending a jet of water to the same Osaka Mage the older’s father was attacking.

“You girls stay there!” Nako’s father yelled. The Osaka Mage tore apart a big part of a house, sending it over their fathers’ heads.

Sakura felt the weight on her back lighten as Hitomi got off her.

The house was about to land on them, but it was sent flying elsewhere after a strong gust of wind hit it, sending little pieces of rock everywhere but the Tokyo Mages. The girls looked at Hitomi's father, who had just entered the fight. The Tokyo Mage looked at his daughter giving her a nod. Since the Osaka Mage was distracted by the sudden attack, Hitomi sent a fireball to him, knocking him out.

Hitomi was still training to use her power, pyrokinesis. However, having one of the most destructive powers made the process take longer than Sakura and Nako’s training process, who had electrokinesis and cyrokinesis.

The Osaka Mage was distracted by the sudden pyrokinesis used by Hitomi, giving Nako’s father a chance to send another ice spike to him, making it pierce through his body. The girls turned away, terrified by the death that happened in front of them.

“You girls have to get out of here,” Sakura’s father panted, tired after the duel they had with the Osaka Mage. “Japan is turning into a war zone.”

“Where do we go then?” Sakura asked.

“South Korea is the only safe place I can think of right now,” Nako’s father added. “We’ll catch up with you there once the fighting is over.”

The girls nodded as Sakura and Nako gave one last hug to their fathers, leaving Hitomi alone.

Hitomi looked at her father, sadness evident in her eyes.

“Did you know?” Hitomi asked. “Is she really gone?”

Hitomi’s father gave her a hug. “I saw it happen.”

Hitomi’s heart shattered. Her sister was her best friend. She had been there for everything, protected her from the judging eyes of humans.

_“But now she’s gone,”_ Tears formed in Hitomi’s eyes. _“She shouldn’t be gone. It should have been me.”_

“Hii-chan, let’s go?” Nako called out to the pink-haired girl. Hitomi let out a small smile as she wiped away her tears.

_“She would still want me to be here, with my best friends all three of us claim are for life,”_ Hitomi ran up to her friends, masking her sadness and trying her best to think of what she would want her to do. Sakura was sitting on a cloud as little bolts of lightning shot out from under it while Nako was sitting on a cloud with snow falling from it.

Hitomi looked back at her father as she shot out flames from her hands and her feet, letting the flames slowly surround her small frame. Pyrokinetic flight. One of the last things her father taught her in her training and probably the last for a while. She showed a fake smile, not wanting to worry her father.

But she is still broken. All three of them are broken.

•~•

The air was nice and fresh as the three Japanese girls flew above the water that separated Japan and South Korea. The flight to Korea was shorter than expected, faster than going by boat. The three girls were flying next to each other, Sakura keeping an eye on the younger girls.

“Land!” Hitomi shouted, excited at finding their destination.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew as they flew, causing the trio to lose balance while flying. They didn’t fall off but were frightened at the thought of an attack aimed towards them. Nako looked behind her, wanting to know what caused the strong surge of wind.

A Mage.

Every mage of a Kingdom or major town had its own recognizable cloak. The Three Mages of Tokyo had a black and white-colored cloak while the Three Mages of Osaka wore a yellow and black cloak.

The mage chasing them was an Osaka Mage.

“Be careful! An Osaka Mage followed us!” Nako yelled at the two girls.

The mage shot out another forceful wind, almost making the clouds Nako and Sakura were riding on dissipate and was dangerously close to putting out the fire that helped Hitomi fly. Of course, if the wind came in a less powerful state it would have fed the fire, ultimately making it grow. Luck just wasn’t on their side that day.

Especially Hitomi’s.

Sakura sent a lightning bolt, trying to hit the mage. It missed.

The mage blew a strong wind, stronger than the first one. _This_ blow managed to put out the fire that was making Hitomi fly, sending her straight for the earth.

Hitomi’s hair changed from the pink that signified her powers being in use, to the brown that signified her powers were no longer active. She looked down, the trees were getting closer by the second, too fast for comfort.

In the midst of everything, an arrow flew past her, piercing into the chest of the Osaka Mage.

The winds that surrounded the Osaka Mage, his aura, faded. The Osaka Mage was killed.

Hitomi landed on something soft, still in the air. Nako’s cloud. Nako caught her right before she landed in the trees.

The Osaka Mage fell from the sky and landed in the water, creating a big splash that could be seen from far away.

Hitomi looked in the direction that the arrow came from, seeing that there were two girls standing in a clearing.

“There are people,” Hitomi spoke softly to Nako. The girl hummed in response.

“Kkura-chan,” Nako spoke loudly, making sure the older girl was able to hear her. “Let’s land there. There are people there.”

Sakura nodded and dove down towards the clearing. Nako and Hitomi followed close behind her. The trio landed on the ground safely, keeping their distance from the two other girls. One was holding a bow and arrow with a quiver on her back, containing a few more arrows. The other girl held a sword, her eyes were wide in surprise as she didn’t expect to see the three girls.

“May we help you?” The girl holding the bow and arrow spoke in Korean.

The three Japanese girls had all learned Korean when they were younger as their parents thought it would be necessary to be bilingual.

“We just fled from Japan,” Sakura spoke. “Our village was attacked and my father advised us to come here.”

“Her father didn’t really say exactly where in Korea to go, so we don’t know where to go,” Nako added. Looking to her side, Nako noticed Hitomi was nervous. Nako reached out her hand and wrapped it around the younger girl’s hand, trying to get her to relax.

“Can you help us?” Hitomi spoke softly. “Do you know a place where we can stay for a night or two?”

“Chaeyeon-unnie, I don’t think the Queen would mind if we brought them to our village,” The girl holding a bow and arrow spoke to the other girl.

The girl with a sword thought for a bit. “I suppose we can arrange a place for you three to stay. My name is Lee Chaeyeon, one of two head guards of the Kingdom of IZ.”

“My name is Kim Minjoo, a guard in training for the Kingdom of IZ!” Minjoo said excitedly. “May we know your names?”

“Ah, yes,” Sakura cleared her throat. “My name is Miyawaki Sakura, oldest of the three and daughter of the first Mage of Tokyo.”

“My name is Yabuki Nako. The second oldest, or youngest, of the three,” Nako bowed respectfully to the two girls. “Daughter of the second Mage of Tokyo.”

“And my name is Honda Hitomi, youngest of the three,” Hitomi showed a small smile. “Daughter of the third Mage of Tokyo.”

Chaeyeon and Minjoo stood there in shock, surprised they were standing in front of the daughters of the Three Mages of Tokyo.

“Shall w-we get going them?” Minjoo spoke first, obviously intimidated by the three girls. Sakura, Nako, and Hitomi nodded in response.

“Please, don’t be scared of us,” Nako spoke as they made their way through the forest. “We don’t mean any harm.”

“We aren’t scared!” Chaeyeon denied quickly. “Just in shock that we met the daughters of some of the strongest mages in the world.”

“May we know how you saw us up there?” Hitomi asked, curious as she thought that since they were high up in the sky that no one would see them.

“Well, Chaeyeon-unnie and I were in the middle of my daily training,” Minjoo began to answer. “Today is archery day so I had to find little targets on paper planes and shoot them down.”

“We saw Hitomi falling and Nako going to save her from any danger, so Minjoo shot an arrow at the mage behind you girls,” Chaeyeon finished explaining.

_“So they haven’t seen me use my power,”_ Hitomi thought to herself as she sighed in relief.

Along with being extremely destructive, pyrokinesis is also one of the most feared powers in the world. There was a myth long ago, that the strongest person alive was a pyrokinetic. The pyrokinetic used his power to gain even more for himself, striking fear into countless humans. For that reason, pyrokinetics have been feared and are among the rarest to find.

“The kingdom should be through these walls,” Chaeyeon spoke, breaking the silence.

The Japanese girls looked up and admired the walls that surrounded the kingdom. They were tall and had moss growing in some areas. There were watchtowers on the sides of the gates for the guards on duty.

“Trust us, the Kingdom of IZ is a fairly new Kingdom, so it’s pretty small,” Minjoo explained going over to the gates.

“The previous King and Queen of this Kingdom found the ruins of an old kingdom and repaired the walls themselves with their children, including the present Queen,” Chaeyeon spoke going up to the lever that lifted the gate.

Suddenly, a girl with blue hair poked her head out of the watchtower with a wide smile on her face.

“Minjoo-unnie!” The girl yelled in excitement. Minjoo smiled back, obviously happy to see the girl.

The gate opened and on the other side was the same girl that called out for Minjoo.

“Yujinnie!” Minjoo said with the same amount of excitement, opening her arms for the taller girl to hug her.

The two girls hugged like they hadn’t seen each other in days. It was heartwarming for Chaeyeon to see the girls hug knowing that they both cared for each other, knowing they have been best friends since they were children

“How was training?” The girl, apparently named Yujin, asked Minjoo.

“It was good! I shot down an Osaka Mage!” Minjoo said excitedly.

“A mage?!” Yujin exclaimed, shocked that her friend attacked someone with such high power.

“Yup!

“Anything you want to say, Yujinnie?” Chaeyeon interrupted the interaction between the two girls. Yujin looked at the older girl, confused before Chaeyeon gestured towards the three Japanese girls. Yujin let out a small, yet surprised ‘oh’.

“Hello! My name is Yujin! I’m a future guard of the Kingdom of IZ,” Yujin introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you, Yujin,” Sakura smiled. “My name is Sakura.”

“I’m Nako.”

“And I’m Hitomi.”

“Wow! This is so exciting!” Yujin jumped up and down in excitement. “Not a lot of people stumble across the Kingdom of IZ. We don’t even have a lot of villagers!”

Sakura looked confused.

“Not to be rude or anything, we really appreciate you helping us,” Sakura started to speak. “But how is it a kingdom if there aren’t a lot of villagers?”

Yujin, Minjoo, and especially Chaeyeon laughed.

“The Queen decided that since it is her kingdom, she can call it whatever she wants,” Chaeyeon explained with a smile on her face. “She happened to rename it the Kingdom of IZ.”

"The Queen seems to know what she's doing then," Nako smiled.

"Yeah," Chaeyeon smiled, walking through the gate and into the outskirts of the kingdom. "Let's go before it gets dark out. It can get dangerous around that time."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D


End file.
